


Silver

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, The Black Nag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "Every gift from a friend is a wish for your happiness." --Richard Bach





	Silver

Mac hummed quietly to herself as she walked up the dirt path, her hands clasped behind her back. Today was a beautiful February morning, the sun finally shining through the iced-over tree branches, throwing the landscape into a sea of glittering white crystals. It might be cold and frigid out, but Mac loved it nonetheless.

The trees on either side of her soon gave way to a clearing, the familiar ramshackle building coming into view with a steady curl of smoke escaping the chimney. As she drew nearer her eyes picked up the faintest traces of footprints leading towards an equally worn barn at the edge of the woods, and Mac veered towards it instead, positive as to who the tracks belonged to.

She edged the barn door open and slipped in, pushing the door shut again as she was greeted by the enveloping warmth of the small building. One would not tell from observation alone that it would hold and generate it’s own heat very well. She brushed the snow off of her heavy traveling cloak and grinned, the sound of humming and light giggles drifting towards her.

When Mac came to the last stall she hopped up onto the gate, sitting across from the redheaded elf, both Fox the rat and the old Nag nuzzling her softly. “It’s about time you got back Mac, the others were getting pretty worried.”

Mac grinned and rest her back comfortably against the solid oak post, the sway-backed mare directing her attention towards the newcomer instead. She rubbed her nose gently and grinned. “I had some errands to run.” She laughed as the old mare nosed her pocket inquisitively, Fox skittering over to prod around as well.

The elf shook her head in amusement as her friend produced a rather large apple and a wedge of cheese out of said pocket. “How’d you know I’d be out here?” she asked as Mac fed the apple to the overjoyed mare, smiling as her rat grabbed for the cheese before her eyes locked onto the gift-producing-pocket.

Mac fed the rest of the apple to the old mare and gave Fox the piece of cheese, giggling as the rodent’s tongue licked at her fingers in what she would convince herself as affection. Though in all reality it was just because she tasted like cheese. She stroked his back softly as he munched away happily, winking at her friend. “I have my ways.” She arched an eyebrow slightly, seeing that the elf’s eyes were fixated on her pocket, and then grinned cheekily once more. “Something caught your eye, little magpie?”

“It’s silver, it’s shiny, and it’s dangling out of your pocket. Can you blame me?”

Mac laughed and pulled the object out of her pocket, Fox skittering back to his mother’s lap as Mac scooted forward to clasp the chain around her neck. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Eve.”

Eve looked down at the necklace, the charm a lovely little tear-drop shape in varying shades of a misty light-blue. She smiled gratefully and hugged Mac fondly. “Thank you very much, I love it.”

She kissed her forehead and grinned, patting the mare on the neck before hopping down from the gate. “You’re welcome sweets. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have more gifts to hand out. See you later Eeeevah!”

“IS THAT EVER GOING TO STOP?!”

“Do bears shit in the woods?”

“Touché.”


End file.
